Sexay Thang
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are throwing a halloween party and Grimmjaw and Yachiru are invited...but yachiru might have to persuade him a little first. Rated T, Grimmchiru. ONESHOT.


**First Grimchiru fan fiction! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot and the story. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lieutenant Kusajishi!" yelled a strong feminine voice from behind her, the said girl turned around. Cheery as usual, the bubblegum haired princess smiled and threw her hand up, waving it fervently.

"Hey Rukia!" Once Rukia had caught up to Yachiru she quickly caught her breath. "Thanks for stopping, anyway I just wanted to tell you that Ichigo and I are throwing a Halloween party tonight and you and Grimmjow are invited. Neliel and Ulquiorra will be coming too!" Yachiru's smile widened considerably, "A PARTY THAT'S AWSOME! But…um… just one question….what's Halloween?"

Rukia stared at her in shock, "What do you mean '_what's Halloween?!'_ only one of the best holidays to ever be created in the World of the Living besides Christmas!! You get to dress up like animals and fictional characters and monsters and go around to different houses asking people for candy…and they actually give it to you!" Yachiru's eyes got as big as boulders, "Really?!" she had always been a **big **fan of candy.

Rukia nodded again, Yachiru grinned but then became even more puzzled than before. "Um…another question…what's Christmas?"

Rukia sighed, "Nevermind, all you have to do is show up at Ichigo's house in a costume. The party will start around eight and end around midnight. Okay?" Yachiru nodded. "Okay, I'll definitely be there…but Grimmjow might be pouting. He's not to fond of parties…or Ichigo."

Rukia laughed, "That's fine, as long as he doesn't want to fight." Yachiru laughed nervously, "Oh don't worry, he'll be good." she said reassuringly, though in her head she was thinking something totally different, '_how the hell to I pull that one off?'_

Asking Grimmjow to come to the party was one thing, but making him come without the guarantee of a fight was another. He was like Kenpachi in that sense; always bloodthirsty, that's probably why Kenny had no objection when she first announced that she would be dating him a couple years ago. The two got along great and always enjoyed training together, thankfully, all their fights kept ending in a tie and no one died. Though Yachiru suspected that their fights weren't at full force, and if one were to win then they wouldn't administer the final blow for her sake. Which was why she adored them so much.

But sadly, adoration wouldn't make Grimmjow come to the party. Luckily, Yachiru had a trick up her sleeve: Persuasion.

With Kenny all it took was the puppy-dog eyes and child-like pout, then his fatherly feelings would kick in and he would do damn near anything for her. But with Grimmjow it was different, she'd have to promise him something in return. Yachiru smirked, that would be easy. One flirty look and maybe a kiss or two and he'd be putty in her hands. Ah, manipulation; a quality she rather liked in herself.

As Rukia turned around to leave Yachiru grabbed her arm, "Maite* Rukia-san, will you help me look for a costume?" Rukia blinked a couple of times before a smile touched her lips,"Sure, but, what did you have in mind?" Yachiru smirked, "Sexy." Rukia blinked a few more times as Yachiru's smirk expanded into a smile, "You know, something Grimmjow will like…"

It was Rukia's turn to smirk, "I know just what you mean, don't worry, we'll find something…something good."

After they were done shopping they both went their separate ways, once our favorite candy girl was home she quickly hid her costume in the closet wich was located in her and Grimmjow's bedroom. Then she made herself some lunch and decided to wait until Grimmjow came home. But about and hour later she got bored and left to go terrorize Ikakku and bug the crap out of her good friend Byakua. (I guess old habits die hard.) ~_~U

When Yachiru came home two hours later she found that Grimmjow was already there, "Damn, I wanted to be here when you came." She mumbled as she kissed his human jaw. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Well then why didn't you?" Yachiru shrugged, "I got bored and decided to pick on Cue ball and Byaku-Kun instead." Grimmjow laughed and kissed the top of her forehead.

Afterwards Grimmjow decided to make him and her dinner, which consisted of the only thing he new how to cook and not burn up: Sandwitches. Then he decided to go take a shower.

While he was in there, Yachiru snuck into the bedrrom and quickly put on her costume then covered it with her bath robe. He came out a few minutes later with nothing but a towel on, Yachiru smiled, "Grimmjow, would you like to do me a favor?"

The said man smirked, "Depends, what is it exactly?"

"Well, how would you like to go to a Halloween party tonight at eight?"

Grimmjow looked at the time, it was seven now. He shrugged, "It couldn't hurt, where is it?"

Yachiru smiled sheepishly, "Ichigo's…"

Grimmjow thought about it for a minute. "Sure…it'd be fun to fight him again. I've gotten stronger so I should have the upper hand." Yachiru laughed nervously, time for the moment of truth, "Um…well…actually Grimmjow, Y-You can't fight him this time. You have to be on you're best behavior."

As she waited for a screaming response from the panther, she quickly rushed into the bathroom and put on the finishing touches to her costume. However, all she heard Grimmjow do was laugh from outside the door.

"That was a good one Yachiru, you had me for a minute..."

When Yachiru poked her head out of the door Grimmjow was digging in his drawer for some clothes. His back was turned to her, "Actually honey, I wasn't kidding," She said nervously. "I was serious."

She quickly closed the door again. But a silence followed after wards, until Yachiru broke it again, "So are you coming?" She called out.

"Hell no." he mumbled.

Yachiru opened the door again, he was now fully clothed in his espada outfit. Sitting on the edge of their bed. Yachiru cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Really?" She cooed, "Not even when I'm wearing this?" She said innocently and took off her robe.

Grimmjow fought hard with himself not to leave his mouth open as he stared at the amazing beauty before him.

She. Looked. Good.

She wore an elegant pink thigh-length dress, pink thigh-high socks so that about a good two inches of skin was showing, complete with a cat-eared headband, pink cat earrings and neatly drawn whiskers on either side of her cheeks.

Though her outfit was indeed sexy, it also held a touch of elegance and sophistication with a slight dab of innocence that really amplified her beauty and made Grimmjow realize why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

He smirked as she walked closer to him, "You know there are a lot of creeps in the world of the living…A young girl like me might not be able to protect herself. But I'd feel better if you came with me." She smirked and kissed his cheek, "I _really_ want to go…are you _sure _that you want to stay?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he knew what she was doing, he also knew that he wouldn't have to worry about any creeps attacking her. Hell, he had seen the way she fought, it was wild and crazy like himself. No fear of death, just fighting because it was fun. It wasn't too long ago when they faught for the first time, he actually thought he might've died.

Smiling to himself he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "What exactly do I get if I agree to go?" Yachiru chuckled and straightened the collar on his espada jacket, "Well, if your _really _good, I'll just have leave that part up to you." A look of desire flashed through the panther kings ice blue eyes, without missing a beat he picked her up and gently threw her on the bed.

Yachiru felt his lips go onto hers in minutes, she kissed him back of course,but stopped just after, "So does this mean you'll come?" she asked. He chuckled, "I guess I could go _one night_ without fighting." She smiled, "Good. Then go get ready."

Grimmjow raised a protestant eyebrow, "What if I don't wanna just yet?" Yachiru smirked and rolled on top of him, "Then I'll just have to persuade you again." Grimmjow smiled hungrily,"I like the sound of that."

Yachiru kissed his neck, lips, cheek and chest before meeting his lips again. Just before she went in for another kiss she smirked, "Go get ready." She repeated. Grimmjow smirked as well, "I'll get ready if you kiss me again."

Yachiru smirked, "I'll kiss you again if you get ready." Grimmjow huffed, "Fine." And as he went to go freshen up he called out,"But I refuse to wear a costume!" Yachiru laughed but said nothing, she figured she'd be a little slack. Afterall, he'd was going to be on his _best_behavior**_._**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to whoever reads this...though I doubt anyone will...FIRST GRIMMCHIRU FANFICTION YAAAAY!!!!!**

**This story was a little rushed but it was made just to get the creative juices flowing So I can update my bigger projects. Thought I'd do a semi-Halloween story!**

**xoxoxo**

**.:Blink182lover4life:.**


End file.
